1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a portable luggage carrying device attached to the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup trucks are used by many as a primary source of travel. The problem is there is no protective luggage area on most pickup trucks. What is needed is a temporary luggage carrier which can be easily removed when not in use, allowing full use of the truck bed for other uses. This invention eliminates the problem.